The present invention relates in general to spring elements, and, more particularly, to a spring element for use in an apparatus for attaching to a plurality of contacts of a semiconductor.
Unpackaged or bare semiconductor dies are used to construct multi-chip modules (MCMs) and other electronic devices. Unpackaged dies must be tested and burned in during the manufacturing process to certify each die as a known good die. This has led to the development of temporary packages that hold a single bare die for testing and burn-in. The temporary packages provide the electrical interconnection between the test pads on the die and external test circuitry. Exemplary temporary packages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,302,891, 5,408,190 and 5,495,179 to Wood et al., which are herein incorporated by reference.
Typically, this type of temporary package includes an interconnect having contact members that make a temporary electrical connection with the test pads on the die. The temporary package can also include an attachment device that presses the die against the interconnect. The attachment device may include a clamping device that attaches to a package base and a spring element that presses the die against the interconnect. The configuration of the spring element is dependent on a number of factors. The spring element must be able to withstand relatively high compressive forces and relatively high burn-in temperatures without experiencing compression set. Further, the dimensions of the spring element must be such that it is compatible with the temporary package. Finally, the spring element must be able to withstand the amount of pressure required for pressing the die against the interconnect without causing an excessive amount of force to be transferred to the die, and thus damaging the same.
Accordingly, there is a need for a spring element which is compatible with the temporary packages and environment used to test and burn-in semiconductor. Preferably, such a spring element would be reusable and inexpensive to manufacture.